sonicfanonallagefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dopp
Ok listen sir or ma'am im meeageing u on the ters that some on on Sonic Fanon Wiki is posting stuff on my wiki to get me bbanned not only that when im tryign ot prove my case an innosent on a chat (u requewsted people to watch me) they kicked banned me. and people on that wiki can not be reasoned with it's been a probelm with em for a while and i am going ot give u the same message that i have given the admins Im tired of people bringing up stuff abotu me and stuf fon this wiki. but do u knw what this IP belongs to because if u nknow i already got introuble because i posted a link to my wiki and a person foind stiff on thre i removed it it was a blog. now i jsut wnt onto chat to talk ot people and after tryign to talk the topic was brought back up i told a peron to shut up so i can say what i haev to say liek 3 time i knwo i was wron and i was kickbaned. but because of this i have been in crap and stress an in Adriline attacks ever sience. idc if they will allow me in chat agaian but now pwopl e are treating me liek the plauge and one gusy sia sayign they will watch me because i will always post bad stuiff they dont kwo that i am or not but i want u to porve to them that i ment no harm today and that if they reopr tme then report this guy : too becauie i think it a peroso on here that rolled my wiki and now i have to pay for it. i know i did bad but pelase giv eme my privliges back. and anadmin has told people to leave me alone about the topice and no one has. see me as a criminal if u want but i deserve soem nice treat ment. im tired of being seen as a criminal and i not only wnat my chat privilages back but this guy brought to jsutice and for peop to leave me alon tabotu my wiki and stuff i do it's up to me to deceide to put wha ti put and people wont leave me alone about it them by god i will figth for the truth and fo rpeopeo to leav eme alone abotu it. but here is my story i went onto my wiki jsut to check on it and i saw a caertin Gif file on the homepage that was posted o here at one time before it was a DBZ gay hentai thing and they posted it everywhere and i think it's someone on this wiki that has been posting crap on it when im no t looking. I ma new to all this stuff and i learnd a lil but sir im tired of this rteat emnt , im going ot get my wiki deleated my self but i odn twant my oen to get me baanned form everywiki oth re by posting stuff on my property. And i knwo yopu would care less abotu it but please. i need soe oen to listen to me and btw if u dont take me seriously i am pasting this message to every admin i know. i wont post crap again and no one will believe me. idk why so eon decided to do this to me but im tiured of it thanks your for your time : Hi, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. You aren't blocked from chat on this wiki. If you're blocked on another wiki, that's up to the members and admins of that wiki to decide. We won't be shutting down this wiki as long as it abides by our Terms of Use, so it's up to you to block people who are disrupting that. If you need instructions on how to block people, you can find them here. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC)